Last Word
by kangyeongsuk
Summary: She's gone, left me here alone with this hole. Last chapter of One Word's story. Pairing: Lee Hyun Woo x Kang Eun Rim


Disclaimer: Lee Hyun Woo is own by his entertainment. I owned the plot only.

Warning: REALLY not based on true story, Kang Eun Rim is a fictive character. CSN-cerita sangat ngaco dan mengarah ke cecengengan (emang ada?) - galaw detected

* * *

**Last Word  
**the last of One Word's story

Originally made by margaretaruth-kangyeongsuk-tamikowashio

"_This will be the last and let's just close this chapter"_

Romance, ANGST (haha again)

Pairing: Lee Hyun Woo (God of Study) x Kang Eun Rim

* * *

_It's over Lee Hyun Woo. You're too late..._

Lelaki itu masih terduduk di ranjangnya. Pandangannya kosong, walaupun bibirnya terus bergerak seolah sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Ia masih menggenggam ponsel di tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya terkulai, lemas.

_It's over..._

Lelaki itu menunduk. Memandangi ponselnya. Bibirnya masih terus bergerak, seperti mengajak bicara ponselnya. Tetapi pandangannya masih kosong. Jemari tangannya menelusuri tombol-tombol ponselnya. _Tolol._ Hanya kata itu yang terlintas di benaknya. _Tolol, sungguh tolol_. Kembali ia menyalahkan dirinya. _Kenapa kau begitu tolol, Lee Hyun Woo?_ Ia menggigit bibirnya begitu menyadari air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"_Kang Eun Rim, she's gone.."_

Hanya lima kata, hanya percakapan lima kata. Tetapi percakapan singkat itu memberikan pukulan yang begitu besar baginya. Kepalanya serasa dihantam besi yang sangat berat. Ia merasa pusing secara tiba-tiba, pandangannya mengabur dan semuanya terasa berputar. _Kang Eun Rim_. Nama itu kembali terlintas di benaknya, berulang kali dan terus menerus. Bibirnya kembali melafalkan nama tersebut.

Kang Eun Rim.

Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang. Ia menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Diserapinya nama itu, membuat dadanya kembali sakit. _Pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa melupakannya_, ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Ia menyentuh dadanya, berharap rasa sakit itu cepat menghilang. Tetapi, rasa sakit itu malah menjadi-jadi begitu ia kembali mengingat nama tersebut. _Kang Eun Rim_.

"_**How should I see you off?"**_

Lelaki itu memandangi foto disamping ranjangnya. Fotonya bersama seorang wanita. Di foto itu, mereka berdua tersenyum dengan sangat lebar, walaupun mata wanita itu bengkak karena habis menangis. Dibalut dengan tuxedo dan gaun berwarna senada, keduanya tampak sangat serasi di foto tersebut. Lelaki itu tersenyum, senyum yang mengandung kepahitan. _Kang Eun Rim, Kang Eun Rim..._ Nama itu terus bermunculan di benak lelaki tersebut. _Mengapa kau berbuat seperti ini? Tidakkah kau mengerti perasaanku? _Air mata kembali mengalir di pipi lelaki itu. Kembali ia menggigit bibirnya, mencoba untuk menahan air matanya. _Tidak, kau tidak boleh cengeng, Lee Hyun Woo. Eun Rim akan membencinya!_ ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Ia terus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis. Ia terus mengingatkan dirinya bahwa wanita pujaannya tersebut membenci lelaki yang cengeng.

_Kang Eun Rim..._Lelaki itu kembali mendapati dirinya memanggil nama yang sama. Nama yang baru saja disebutkan oleh Seung Ho di telepon. Rasa sakit itu kembali menyerangnya. Ia merasa seolah dunia memusuhinya, menyalahkannya atas kepergian Eun Rim. Matanya terasa panas, kembali ia mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Tapi matanya kemudian terpaku pada kalung yang sedang digenggamnya. Kali ini, ia tidak dapat menahan air matanya.

_Bad woman...bad, you're really bad woman..hey, Eun Rim-a,Eun Rim-a,Kang Eun Rim! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh? Kau mau membuatku menjadi bagaimana?_ Lelaki itu kembali berujar pada dirinya sendiri, masih dengan pelan walaupun nada kemarahan terkandung di dalamnya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah pesan suara. Lelaki itu tidak percaya dengan nama yang ditampilkan ponselnya. Di bacanya berulang-ulang nama yang muncul di layar ponselnya, ia bahkan mengeja nama tersebut, memastikan matanya tidak salah. Gemetar, ia menekan tombol untuk mendengarkan pesan suara.

Raut wajah lelaki itu memburuk begitu mendengar pesan tersebut. Mukanya memerah, air mata memenuhi matanya, tetapi ia menahan air mata itu. Tangannya terkepal, ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Eun Rim-a. Sampai jumpa di kehidupan mendatang. Saranghae.."

* * *

Epilog

Sender: Kang Eun Rim  
Recieved: Today, 02.00 AM  
Type: Voice Message

"_Hyun Woo-oppa..mungkin saat kau mendengar ini aku sudah pergi jauh, sangat jauh untuk ..aku minta maaf kalau aku selama ini hanya menyusahkanmu, bahkan untuk pergi seperti ini pun aku memberikan beban padamu. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Keegoisanku selama ini telah membentukku untuk jadi seperti ini, jadi pribadi yang mungkin kau benci. Maafkan aku karena menempatkanmu sebagai pihak yang jahat, aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, kau seseorang yang berarti bagiku. Kau bukan hanya sekedar kakak ataupun 'ibu' untukku, kau memiliki arti lain dalam hidupku. Saranghae, Hyun Woo-a.."_

_

* * *

_

Behind the Scene

Holaaaaaa~ hahaha ini last part nya One Word (walaupun partnya gaada yang nyambung sama mainstory nya) abis ini gaada lanjutannya lagi koks haha. Yang ini juga sumpah beneran 100% ngarang gaada yang berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi maupun kelompok, kalo kebetulan ada yang sama yaaaah berarti beneran kebetulan hahaha. Kalo kurang bagus yah mohon maap abis otak udah macet total baru ilang hape (sowhat?) Yeah I'm waiting for reviews :3

-margaretaruth-


End file.
